<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lingering lavender by inflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813664">lingering lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflame/pseuds/inflame'>inflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Potions Class (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflame/pseuds/inflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu experiences enigmatic scents that lead to an early discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lingering lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyngx/gifts">cathyngx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there, cee! Finally, here it is :&gt; thank you so much for being patient with me, and for helping me understand the HP universe. I never thought I'd write one and honestly, this is the fic that i had most fun writing simply because i got to research some cool stuff. Might get into HP because of this haha! anyway, i hope you'll like it &lt;3 thanks again for approaching me with this idea aaH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b></b> <em>This moment my whole trajectory’s toward you,</em><br/>
<em>and it’s not losing momentum.</em><br/>
<em>Call it anything we want.</em><br/>
<em> <b>-Marilyn Hacker, On Marriage</b> </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, slow down!” Shouyou exclaims a few feet away from him. </p><p>“Can’t, Shouyou. You just have to keep up with me.” He answers as he turns his head back, and continues to move past the students along the Stone Bridge. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a familiar scene, the two of them running towards class, simply because they forgot to take note of the time, and spent a little too much of it in the entrance courtyard. Luckily, a friend passed by and asked why they weren’t in class yet, and were just sitting along the steps leading to the Great hall. And so they began to walk, pick up the pace, and before they knew it, they were sprinting towards the Viaduct, turning left at the Octagon Tower and down the stairs towards the Potions classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Curses,” Atsumu says. “Why do we have to have class at the bottom of the tower?”</p><p>“Are you saying you’re already tired?” Shouyou menacingly asks, as he runs past Atsumu. The other gets a whiff of a sweet, tangy aroma lingering the boy. He almost falls for it, the scent nearly blinding Atsumu, before he shakes his head and just takes larger steps beside Shouyou. </p><p>“Like hell I am,” He replies. </p><p>Shouyou smirks. <em> Good</em>, it seems to say.</p><p> </p><p>They finally reach the classroom, sneak in the back, and into their seats. They’re in their sixth year and by this time, the professors already know that they are never early to class, too busy caught up in a world they crafted for themselves. It’s strange, seeing a Gryffindor boy hanging with a Slytherin lad, but nothing seems out of place when you see past their ties and into their comfort around one another. And so they’re given the seat near the door, the farthest place from the professor’s desk. It’s no surprise, then, that by the time they arrive, the professor is already done explaining their task for today, and urges them to begin. They look at the board, with the word Amortentia, written on it. Atsumu swears he has seen it before but forgets what it is. They share a glance and shrug. Guess they’ll just peek at the others again, and follow what they’re doing. They begin.</p><p> </p><p><em>So you put this in, and then it’s followed by that, then mix, </em> Atsumu thinks. He checks the others and breathes heavily. <em> What the hell are we supposed to do?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are we doing this right?” Shouyou whispers beside him, looking strangely at the cauldron in front of him.</p><p>“No idea,” Atsumu begins. “I mean we could have known if only you had run faster.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up. You insisted on playing more rounds of cards because you couldn’t accept the fact that I was winning for the first time.” Shouyou says as he pours the liquid in the flask into the potion they were making.</p><p>“You were cheating!” Atsumu exclaims, exasperated.</p><p>“I was not!” Shouyou defends himself. He truly wasn’t, but it’s fun seeing him riled up, Atsumu would rationalize.</p><p> </p><p>“Miya-san, Hinata-san,” The professor interrupts their bickering. He looks at the two’s potion that is about to take effect. He raises his eyebrows and nods. “Looks like you’re doing a good job, for two late folks.” They giggle nervously, and he moves past their desks. </p><p>Just then, Atsumu smells it <em> again</em>. It’s almost intoxicating, the concoction Shouyou puts on himself every day, that can only be described as saccharin-laced fresh light spring florals, with hints of deep, aromatic notes that yield a warm blend. It’s a crisp clean scent that often fills the room up as soon as Shouyou walks in. Having spent almost five years and counting with this boy beside him, it’s definitely his signature cologne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shouyou, seriously, dial it down with the cologne.” Atsumu whispers. “You’re stinking up the whole room.”</p><p>“What?” Shouyou asks a little too loudly. “<em> My </em> cologne? Your nose must not be working well because <em> your </em> shampoo is the only thing I can smell!” </p><p>“What’s wrong with my shampoo?”</p><p>“It’s like you drowned in it today!”</p><p>Taken aback, he combs his fingers through his hair and sniffs. <em> Nothing too overbearing </em>, he notes. </p><p>“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Atsumu finally says. “Your cologne on the other hand…”</p><p>“Stop it, Atsumu,” Shouyou says, trying to hide his smile from all of this absurdity. “I didn’t put on too much today, I know it.” </p><p>“Whatever you say, Stinky Shouyou.” Shouyou slaps his hand away, as it approaches him to pat his back.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turns back to his potion and smells another fragrance, this time nostalgia hits him harder before he could even confront the perpetuator. It’s this earthy, grass redolence, an odor of  amber, wood, and musk combined with fresh, outdoor undertones. There’s also that scent of freshly mown grass that is definitely hard to miss. Atsumu is instantly transported back to the first glance they shared, as they soared in the sky on their broomsticks. It was a quidditch match where just as he was about to hit the bludger , the boy with the unruly bright sunshine hair swiftly moves past Atsumu and attempts to snatch the Golden Snitch. He smells the scent then. Unfortunately for Shouyou, Atsumu was quicker by just a second and aimed the bludger towards their opponent and hit, making him tumble and fall to the ground. The Slytherin seeker then catches the snitch after that, making the Slytherin win the round. Atsumu gains a vibrant smile in return from the fallen boy, the kind that knocks your breath out, and a promise of revenge.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll definitely beat you next time, Miya-san.” Shouyou vowed.</p><p>Atsumu turns around and smirks. “I’d like to see you try.”</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to his belief of getting another fierce rival, Shouyou remains outgoing and warm. They share numerous classes together, and every time they meet, they share a banter or two, or three. They begin seating together, talking more about general things rather than just friendly insults, to the point of calling each other by their first name. They study together, sometimes even in the Gryffindor Common Room when Shouyou successfully sneaks him in. He gets apprehended later on, and so they settle for the library. By the time Atsumu notices the space he has created in his life for Shouyou, it was too late for him to revert back to his old life that was monochromatic. He accepts the fact that this boy indeed makes his days brighter, longer, filled with just pure and unadulterated happiness, and it’s not so bad keeping him at his side, at all times. It’s wonderful, he resolves, being with Shouyou. Being <em> friends </em> with him, he corrects.</p><p>Before they were asked to cover up the cauldron, and move to their next class, Atsumu gets another scent from the potion he was making. It was hard to decipher what it was, until Shouyou invited him to study with him in the library. He recognizes the scent then. It was different from the other smells he experienced. It can be described as sweet, and musty with the prominent smell of old books. He imagines the pages almost turning into a warmer hue due to its old age. Strange enough, he also vaguely detects the scent of lavender, that of which belongs to the boy beside him, who’s staring intently at a book, as if he was trying to decipher a different language. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I got some of the potion on me. I can still smell it.” Atsumu says.</p><p>“Huh? I don’t smell anything.”</p><p>“It must just be me then.” Atsumu whispers to himself.</p><p>“It’s alright, Atsumu.” Shouyou pats him on his back. “Sometimes when I couldn’t understand what I’m reading I start to hallucinate from all the fatigue from trying to comprehend-” </p><p>“Quit it, I’m not <em> that </em>dumb.” He retorts.</p><p> </p><p>Questions begin to pile as they walk towards the Great Hall for their lunch. <em> What the hell were those scents supposed to mean? </em>He remains spaced out until Osamu slaps the back of his head a little harder that makes him sneer, but still he makes space for Osamu at his side where he settles with his tray of roast chicken, cornish pasties, and two sandwiches. If he was in the mood to insult his twin, it would be the perfect time, but he’s still preoccupied with his previous concern. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been out of it for five minutes now,” Osamu says.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Atsumu replies. </p><p>Osamu hums and starts to chew.</p><p>“Did you and Shouyou get into a fight?” Osamu suddenly asks.</p><p>“Huh? What made you say that?”</p><p>“You’ve been staring at him pretty intensely ever since I sat here.” </p><p>Atsumu blinks and shakes his head. He buries his face in his hands and groans.</p><p>“It’s just, in potions class a while ago, I smelled something weird while mixing it. It was kind of like freshly cut grass with a mix of wood. Then it smelled like musty old books, the one you smell in the library. It would be fine if it was only that but for some damn reason, I also detected this lavender? I don’t know.”</p><p>“That is weird.” Osamu says in between bites. “Well, did it remind you of anything?”</p><p>“Well, I was trying to figure it out but I couldn’t focus because of his cologne.” Atsumu sighs.</p><p>“Whose cologne?”</p><p>“Shouyou’s. It’s like he drenched himself in it, honestly- wait, why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Osamu turns his head towards Shouyou. Then looks back at his brother. His eyes widen.</p><p>“I don’t get it, though!” Atsumu continues. </p><p>Osamu swallows his food and again slaps Atsumu upside the head.</p><p>“What the hell was that for?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“I’m in a crisis here, save your insults for later!”</p><p>“You were late to class, weren’t you? That’s why you absolutely have no idea what you made?”</p><p>Atsumu stops moping. “Yeah, how’d you guess that?”</p><p>Osamu heavily sighs, burdened by the weight of his twin brother’s cluelessness and stupidity.</p><p>“You were making Amortentia.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It’s a love potion.” Osamu says. </p><p>“Love potion?” Osamu nods.</p><p>“I don’t get it.”</p><p>Just then, someone calls for Osamu’s attention before he could even finish his sentence.</p><p>“I have to go, I’ll explain later.” He leaves his twin and runs towards the person that can only be described as a fox in human form.</p><p><em> Thanks for the help</em>, Atsumu thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it didn’t make any sense. If it was a love potion, shouldn’t it smell like flowers and everything sweet? How can love be evident in a smell that can only be described as grassy and musty that’s somehow sprayed with cologne and the scent of lavender? </p><p> </p><p><em> Think, dumbass, </em>He tells himself. Before he reaches the answer, Shouyou calls his attention.</p><p>“Atsumu!” He looks up. “Don’t forget our broom race later after class.”</p><p>Atsumu waves back. “I won’t. See you.”</p><p>“Prepare to be crushed, Atsumu.” Shouyou says with such fire in his eyes.</p><p>Atsumu smirks. “I’d like to see you try, Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu walks aimlessly along the corridors towards his next class. He spends the rest of the day dawdling, staring outside and thinking what it could possibly mean. After class, he walks to the Quidditch Pitch where Shouyou was already waiting for him in the middle. He waves at him, Atsumu smiles back.</p><p>As he steps on the freshly cut grass, he stares at the broom in his hands he owns. The setting, the items, it’s just like what he had smelled a while ago, he thinks. As he was about to get on his broom, it finally dawned on him what it was. He read about it in a book once when he was in the library with Shouyou. Amortentia. It was a love potion where the scent reminds you of things-</p><p>“That you find attractive.” Atsumu whispers to himself, finishing his thought. He remains still, frozen where he’s standing, unable to get on his broom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Is everything alright?” Shouyou asks from above.</p><p>Atsumu gulps, as he sees Shouyou against the rays of the sun, his bright orange locks reflecting back the light. It was like he was glowing, with his luminous smile, mixed with genuine concern.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why he smelled grass and wood, it reminded him of his first meeting with Shouyou. That’s why he smelled musty old library books, it reminded him of the days, nights and the in-betweens spent together in the library where they’d be surrounded by ancient books, and Shouyou’s sleepy head resting against Atsumu’s shoulder, head full of fragrant lavender mint shampoo. That’s why his cologne seemed stronger than usual, because everything that he is attracted to, everything that he has come to like and yearn for, comes in the form of Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>“Shit.” He curses under his breath. <em> Shit. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, are you really going to let me get a headstart?” Shouyou jokes.</p><p>He regains consciousness and stares at his surroundings. He almost forgot where he was. He shakes the worries, the further questions he is about to bombard himself with. As he gets on his broom and flies towards Shouyou, he thinks of nothing else but the realization that he, indeed, sees Shouyou more than a rival, more than a friend, much more than what he had intended to feel. </p><p> </p><p>He looks beside him and finds Shouyou staring back at him, as they hover above the starting line they’ve agreed upon.</p><p>“For a second there, I thought you were really going to let me get a headstart and finally win against you.”</p><p>Atsumu lets out a rich laugh. “As if, Shouyou. As if.”</p><p> </p><p>They begin the race a few seconds later, but what Shouyou didn’t know was that he had already won a different race. It was a match within Atsumu, a contest that had no other opponent other than himself. The game already belonged to him, and he was going to win either way. The only thing Atsumu is thinking about as they soar in the sky, flying past each other, is when he’ll tell the other the news that he has finally won something.</p><p>And that is Atsumu’s heart itself.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>P.S</b>: Shouyou tells Atsumu the next day he finally used the right amount of shampoo, leaving Atsumu with another bunch of questions.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/inflamist">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>